Let's Take It Slow
by avadakedavras
Summary: Troyella. Prequel to 'The Way It Should Be'. He wiped her tears and pulled her into an unexpected hug. She tensed before hugging him back. "It's my fault also, I can't let you raise this baby on your own…" R&R please :D DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Let's Take It Slow**  
Author:** strangled.hearts**  
Category:** High School Musical**  
Chapters:** 1 out of I don't really know.**  
Pairing:** Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez**  
Summary:** He wiped her tears and pulled her into an unexpected hug. She tensed before hugging him back. "It's my fault also, I can't let you raise this baby on your own…" Prequel to 'The Way It Should Be'.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing ):**  
A/N:** Hmm, this just came to me. Lol. It's like a three shot or possibly two shot… or even a four-shot lol. I've been busy studying as well as being lazy so I apologize. I told myself I was on hiatus but yeah lol that's not going very well… And yes everyone, if you didn't know, I changed my username (:

* * *

In all her 18 years of existence, she had only cried 4 times in her life. The first time was when she scraped her knee at the age of 4-years-old and her father had told her she was a strong little girl and that she shouldn't cry. Every now and then when she got a cut or needed stitches or broke a bone in her body, no longer did she cry. The second time she cried was the death of her father at the age of 10. Almost 8 years ago. Her dad was her best friend, her mother's soul mate, and the rock that held their family together. She remembered crying for days after the death and once the funeral came around her tears had stopped flowing down her cheeks knowing that her dad would not have wanted to see her cry. The third time she cried was because of Troy Bolton. Troy had bullied her throughout the whole 4 years of high school, making her life completely hell. He was the East High's "God", the stupid blue-eyed captain of the basketball team, the biggest egotistical jackass in the whole world, and her worst enemy. He was an idiot. A stupid player that only cared about one thing. Sex. He always told her that he would get into her pants but she would always stand her ground. She always fought back. There came a time though, when she was fed up one day but with the help from her best friend Taylor McKessie, she got through it. The fourth time she cried was now.

She had her whole future planned out for her. She was done high school. She graduated two weeks ago. She never had to see Troy Bolton again (she didn't care which University he was going too, she just knew she would be far away from him). She was set to go to the University of California, Los Angeles- also known as UCLA and major in Law (Taylor had suggested Harvard but Gabriella didn't want to be that far away from her mother because her mother was staying in Albuquerque), but now it was put on hold all because of one stupid thick pink line.

Gabriella Montez was pregnant.

Her mind flashed back to the Evans' graduation party two weeks ago after the students of 2008 had gotten their diplomas. She was so wasted and because of her actions two weeks ago she was pregnant. That wasn't the worst part though…

Gabriella Montez was pregnant with _Troy Bolton's _baby.

Her shut her eyes tightly, furiously blinking her tears away. She regretted drinking that much that night. She wished that she never went to that party or better yet, she wished so badly that she didn't have sex with Troy. She blamed him for ever entering her life. But most of all, she blamed herself. She blamed herself for getting into this mess and getting herself pregnant, even though Troy was at fault as well.

Thoughts of him pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her with passion and them stumbling on the stairs to make it up to a guest room made her sick to her stomach. Remembering how they were both wasted and couldn't stop the raging hormones bottled up inside of them. The hatred they had for each other had become passion and just when she thought she was done with him, she wasn't. She had to tell him.

Gabriella slowly grabbed her cell phone in one hand while holding the pregnancy test in the other and she dialled a familiar phone number. When the person picked up with a soft 'Hey Elle', sobs erupted from Gabriella's mouth as she said the words out loud for the first time since she found out.

"Taylor… I'm pregnant…"

\m/ _let's take it slow_ \m/

He sighed as he placed another of his duffle bags into his authentic black Cadillac CTS V Predator that he had gotten from his parents for graduation. He and his best friend Chad Danforth were driving all the way from Albuquerque, New Mexico to Los Angeles, California so that they could attend University at UCLA. His dad was talking to Chad's dad while both their mothers were crying because their little boys were leaving home. Chad was grabbing another bag from his parents' car to place in Troy's, rolling his eyes at his mother who had attracted attention from the neighbour's with her constant sobbing.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about that night two weeks ago. When he and the one girl that couldn't stand his fucking guts had sex at the Evans' graduation party. He remembered when they both woke up they both had been in complete shock. She totally freaked out as did he and they both vowed to never speak of it again. They both would move on, not knowing where each other was going after high school. They would never see each other again probably for another 10 years when the graduating class of '08 would have a high school reunion of some sort.

He hadn't heard from Gabriella since that night and it bugged him. He didn't want her to be the same as the other girls he screwed. As much as he didn't want to admit it because he had made her life hell in high school, she was different.

To say Troy was confused when he saw Mrs. Montez' black Toyota Camry pull up on his driveway would be an understatement. When he saw Gabriella and Taylor he was really confused. What were they doing here? He watched as Mrs. Montez walked up to his mother and Mrs. Danforth and talked to them quietly before looking at his direction. All he heard was "Gabriella… talk… important."

Looking over at Gabriella he saw her eyes red as well as her cheeks as she walked over to him. At first he didn't know what to say. Here she was, the girl that haunted his mind for the past two weeks, standing in front of him.

"Hi…" she whispered her voice raspy. Troy raised his eyebrow, "Hi…" he said back slowly. She raked a hand through her long curly hair as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Troy… Can I speak to you privately please?" she asked. He nodded and they walked away from the view of his parents, Chad's parents, her mom, Chad, and Taylor. He crossed his arms in front of her waiting for her to talk to him. She looked at him and opened her mouth, "I don't know how to tell you this Troy… because I know that you have your whole life planned out for you but…" Gabriella paused, "I'm two weeks pregnant."

Troy froze and looked at her before laughing, she couldn't be pregnant, not a chance. "That's funny Gabriella, what is this? Some kind of joke to get back at me for what I did to you for the past four years?"

She didn't laugh nor smile and Troy's smile instantly faded when she saw a tear roll down her face, "You're serious…" he said quietly, "But we used protection and everything! Even if we were wasted, you SAW the foil wrapper!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't you ever pay attention in Health class, Troy?!" Gabriella snapped, "Condom's are 98 percent effective." Her voice softened, "Look, I understand if you don't care. I just wanted to let you know, alright? I'm not going to get an abortion because abortion is the cruellest thing you can ever do to an innocent human being so I'll raise this baby on my own and you should take the scholarship to whatever university you got accepted into. You have a good thing going Troy and I'm sorry that I practically ruined your future and-"

She kept talking and Troy just stared at her. He knew that her getting pregnant wasn't entirely her fault, he had fault in it as well. She couldn't have made that baby on her own and their was no way that she would sleep with someone else right after she slept with, it just wasn't like her.

"Gabriella," he interrupted her causing her to shut up, "your mom knows, right?" Troy watched as she nodded, "She even said that she would help me with the pregnancy," she whispered softly. She sniffed trying to hold back more tears as she remembered the disappointed look her mother had given her earlier that day but Mrs. Montez loved her daughter and would support her no matter what, even if she was pregnant.

He noted the scared look in her eyes at the thought of her mother wondering if she didn't have supported her. "You're not in this alone, Gabriella," Troy said quietly and as if instinctively he wiped her tears and pulled her into an unexpected hug. She tensed before hugging him back. "It's my fault also, I can't let you raise this baby on your own…"

The brunette stared at him in shock, "Are you sure, Troy? I mean your scholarship that you got to who knows what university and not to mention you hate me-"

"I'm pretty sure that statement is reversed, Gabriella." Troy chuckled, "You're the one that hates me and besides I'm pretty sure I'll have to pull some strings with UCLA."

Gabriella blushed when he said that she hated him. Sure she did, but ever since that fateful night and right now she wasn't so sure. Her head kept repeating those words 'UCLA' in her head when she heard Troy spoke them. At that point, Gabriella was actually glad she and Troy were both going to UCLA.

"You got accepted to UCLA?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah, with a full-ride scholarship." Gabriella nodded back about to mention that she got accepted to UCLA as well but he had continued talking, "Anyways, I think we should go tell my parents or well, I think your mother already told them." He offered her a hand and she took it smiling softly when he gave her a gentle squeeze as they walked back to the house, both wondering what the reaction of Troy's parents.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure everyone missed the Bolton Family. Well not the Bolton Family _yet_. It's gonna lead up the the birth of the twins so (:

I hate the document manager thing. I hate fanfiction for changing it and when you use dashes to separate scenes, they don't work anymore but whatever. So I used the rock on sign xD Anyways if I get enough reviews, then there's going to be an update very soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Let's Take It Slow**  
Chapters:** 2 out of I still don't know.**  
Pairing:** Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez**  
A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone the more reviews I get, the more pumped up I get to write the story (: I realized I made a mistake in the last sentence. It makes no sense but I'm glad it's not a bother to any of you guys that just said "Update soon" and how much you guys loved it. It's a pet peeve though… when I find a mistake in my stories. But whatever xD

I fail at updating LMFAO. I seriously fail. I suck so badly. I deserve the worst updater award.

Another note, I'm SO HAPPY that I'm on the favourite lists of 100+ people. It means a lot of me and you guys are amazing! ZEKE BAYLOR'S GOING TO GIVE YOU A GAZILLION COOKIES. And possibly make Tiffany write you guys another one-shot/short story of some sort. AND MAYBE SHE'S GOING TO TELL YOU A LITTLE SECRET… REGARDING … ;D

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO xdude.im.FAMOUSx & aycee & casually obsessed because:

**Person One**: Is a loyal reader that told me someone had taken my story (The Way It Should Be) and rearranged it to be make it their own.

_(I'm not mad that someone did that. Just disappointed and shocked)._

**Person Two&Three**: Have always been there for me. Fanfic wise AND real life wise. I LOVE YOU GUYS

Oh and I guess Britni should get a mention here too cuz she's just cool like that B) BTW BRIT, I MISS YOU. HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN LIKE WHAT… YEARS?!

Once again, I don't own anything except for the plot and the OCs that you do not recognize.

AND READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE.

* * *

Joanne Bolton was in absolute confusion when she saw a tear-stricken 18-year-old Gabriella Montez along side her mother, Isabelle Montez and best friend Taylor McKessie. Joanne and Isabelle were friends from work and knew about their children's hatred for each other. Both mothers had brushed it off knowing whatever it was between them and only them and they would not get in the way or better yet, not let it get in between of their friendship.

Looking at the two teens, especially her son, caused Joanne to wonder where she went wrong. Didn't she and her husband give Troy the sex talk when he was 13-years-old?

"Excuse me, what?" Joanne asked looking at her son in pure shock. Her husband had not spoken at all when they were told. Joanne was basically talking for him.

"Brie's pregnant, ma. She's pregnant with my child," Troy replied slowly not noticing the look Gabriella gave him when he called her 'Brie'. If they were still in high school she would've probably snapped at him and told him not to call her that but right now, she didn't really care. She could feel his hand lace hers and she could feel the intense stares Taylor and Chad were giving them as if to say "What the hell's going on with you two?"

Teresa Danforth stared at the sight in front of her knowing that this had to be talked between the two families. "Chad? Michael? I think we should leave them alone," she whispered to her family. They nodded slowly still in shock with what they just heard. Taylor's head whipped over to the Danforth family, "I'll come with you Mrs. Danforth," she said quietly knowing that the Bolton's and the Montez' needed their space. Teresa nodded as they slowly made their way out of the sight of the two families.

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked once the Danforth's and Taylor left. Gabriella nodded solemnly suddenly the grass on the Bolton's front lawn seemed to interest her other than the conversation that was about to occur.

"What on earth were you thinking, Troy?" Jack Bolton asked looking at his son with disappointment and anger, "Getting Gabriella pregnant?! Did you drug her?! Take advantage of her?!"

"What?!" Troy asked in shock, "No dad, I didn't! I swear!" he exclaimed. Gabriella tightened her grip on his hand, which somehow calmed him down.

"It wasn't all Troy's fault, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella whispered quietly, "Troy wasn't the only one that drank that night. We had just graduated, graduates do stupid things-"

"I promise I'll be there for her," Troy interrupted, looking at his parents and Gabriella's mother, "I'm not going to leave her. I'll pull a few strings and put my scholarship on hold until the baby's born."

Isabelle looked at Troy sternly about to say something but Gabriella beat her to it, knowing what she was going to say. "He's not going to be like dad, mami," she said, "if Troy says he's going to be there for me and he won't leave me, I believe him."

"I don't know what to say," Joanne stated looking at the two, "I want to freak out and be angry but at the same time, I'm proud of you Troy for sticking by Gabriella through this. With your history people would think otherwise."

"It's the least I could do mom. We were both at faults here and I've been an idiot to her these past four years." Troy shrugged.

Jack sighed, "I guess I can say I'm proud of you as well, Troy for helping Gabriella. I'm a bit outraged that you're both going to have a child at the age of 18 but there's nothing you can do about that. As much as it's weird to say this, I'll be behind you both to help with the child."

"Count me in as well," Joanne added softly, "I'll be here if you need me. I'm in shock but I'll be here."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled slightly, "that really means a lot, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Yeah, thanks mom and dad," Troy smiled as his grip on Gabriella's hand lessened and before he knew it, her hand left his and he felt a sudden coldness wash over him. He missed the feeling of her hand in his.

"So you think UCLA will let you hold off your scholarship?" Jack asked his son. Troy shrugged, "I hope so I mean-"

"Troy, you got accepted to UCLA?" Isabelle asked. The blue-eyed teenager looked at Isabelle and nodded, "Yeah I did, why?"

"Gabi, you didn't tell him?" Isabelle turned to her daughter who was shaking her head.

"Tell me what?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got accepted to UCLA also," Gabriella replied, "even after all this time when I thought I would finally be away from you, I wouldn't." she teased. Troy laughed lightly.

The adults smiled at the interaction between the two. It was very rare to see East High's infamous basketball captain talking to East High's gorgeous einsteinette. It seemed as if the whole pregnancy would change their views on each other.

"You know what Troy? How about you take your scholarship and Gabriella and go to UCLA and once the baby's born you can take online courses."

Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded, "I'm okay with that," she said, "I would feel guilty anyways if Troy had to put his future on hold for me. I've got to tell Taylor that she's going to have to have a new dorm mate."

"She'll understand, sweetie." Isabelle assured her daughter, "When you're on your maternity leave Joanne, Jack, and I will fly over or drive over to California."

"To be honest, I didn't think you guys would be helping me- us." Gabriella pointed to herself and Troy, "Thank you so much."

"It's a good thing you told me, Brie." Troy smiled causing Gabriella's heart to leap when he called her that nickname. The way it rolled off his tongue made her swoon over- she started to wonder why she hated him so much in high school.

'_Oh yeah it was because he was a jackass.'_

"I would've gone off on you for not telling me that you were pregnant if we ever crossed paths at UCLA." He added.

She looked up with him and brown connected with blue. Troy never really looked into Gabriella's eyes before, well actually he had but when he did look into them they were full of anger and annoyance, but her eyes right at that moment were full of gentle kindness.

"Are you mad, Troy?" she asked.

"Mad about what?"

"That I happened to be pregnant with your baby and possibly wrecked your life," she muttered looking down.

"Gabriella…" he started taking his finger and hooked it under her chin to make her look at him, "It's not all your fault. I told you I'd be here and I will be."

Gabriella smiled before taking his hand and putting it in her smaller ones, "Thank you…" she whispered. He smiled back and was about to say something but he was interrupted. "Does this mean you two are together?" Joanne asked smirking. Isabelle smirked as well as Jack shook his head at the two.

Troy and Gabriella sprung apart blushing furiously. "No!" they exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Ma, I said I'll be there for her, not date her-"

"There's no way I'd be with him-" They both said at the same time pointing at each other. Their eyes widened when they realized what they said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with him-"

"Not that there's anything wrong with her-"

Isabelle and Joanne burst out laughing at the two, which caused them to blush even more if it were possible. Jack smirked shaking his head again, "C'mon you two let's go find the Danforth's and Taylor." The teens nodded furiously walking away from their parents. Jack, Joanne, and Isabelle looked at each other amused.

"I bet in a couple months they'll be all over each other." Joanne stated.

"You're wrong, Joanne. I say after the baby's born." Isabelle said shaking her head.

"You're both wrong." Jack chuckled, "They're going to be so oblivious that it would take a year, two, or possibly three years tops to realize they like each other."

The adults laughed before following Troy and Gabriella to where the Danforth's and Taylor were standing.

"You are so on."

* * *

**A/N:** Voila! Mind the grammar mistakes and stuff. I'm getting kicked off the computer by my brother. ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING. I was sick today and I finally finished this chapter! Please READ&REVIEW. HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE SOON.

**Story Idea: **Sooo I've been watching the Camp Rock trailer over and over again because it keeps playing on Family Channel here in Canada and it got me thinking… a Troyella fanfic based on Camp Rock? Y/Y? I found a Camp Rock HSM style video and I'll put it in my profile. Cuz Camp Rock screams out HSM to me and HSM screams out Troyella xD Yayyy. I would add my own stuff as well but yeah… (: opinions plz? :D


End file.
